Recuerdos en Tiempos de Ensueño
by DilarisPersefone
Summary: Porque con el tiempo se pueden cumplir los sueños y curar las heridas… El tiempo, de la mano con el destino, también puede "llegar" a quitarte lo que una vez te ofreció. Un accidente, el reencuentro, sueños extraños y un giro inesperado de la vida. UsUk De las relaciones a distancia y de cómo pueden llegar a hacerse realidad los sueños.
1. Chapter 1

Esta vez traigo una historia… agridulce, si así se le puede llamar. De antemano aviso que este capítulo no tiene un buen final, pero definitivamente estoy considerando hacer la continuación, pero mucho dependerá de cómo sea recibido este fic (Si os interesa o no). No tengo mucho que decir… hace poco perdí a una persona que dejó huella en mi vida, quizás influyó un poco en que algunas de mis emociones resurgieran del pasado y realmente necesitaba sacarme esta historia de la cabeza para poder continuar tranquilamente con mis otros fics.

Y bien… ya no os distraigo más…

**Personajes Principales:** Alfred F. Jones (América) y Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra).

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

La canción mencionada dentro del fic es propiedad de GEM – I Feel you Tonight

Versos mencionados propiedad de Calderón de la Barca en su obra "La Vida es Sueño"

**Advertencias: **Relaciones a larga distancia, Yaoi, Angst, Supuesta muerte de un personaje y algunas faltas ortográficas.

**Dedicatoria:** A mi querida amiga Diana. Espero que algún día puedas leerlo.

* * *

Dime cariño… ¿aun me recuerdas?

No… no está bien.

Con estas palabras me siento tan simple y superficial, cuando por fin encontré un lugar en donde puedo hablarte de nuevo… después de tantos años…

.

.

.

¿Recuerdas cuándo nos conocimos? Era en uno de esos foros, en donde por casualidad coincidimos en gustos ya que tu y yo somos completamente diferentes.

Tú en esos momentos tenías más tiempo libre, recuerdo que eras moderador de aquel foro, y no se me hace raro ahora… siempre tenías ese sentido de supervisar y hacer siempre lo correcto, además que tratabas los problemas con mucha diplomacia…

SirHero: ¡Ey dude! No importa que me haya tomado la libertad de haberte agregado a mi msn ¿verdad?

Taurus_Kirk: ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

SirHero: Well… estaba en tu perfil del foro… Anda, no me riñas…

Taurus_Kirk: Bien, qué más da…

SirHero: ¡Que alegría! ¡Ya tengo un nuevo amigui!

Taurus_Kirk: No es para tanto…

SirHero: Dime, ¿A qué horas te conectas? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué te gusta hacer? Eres signo tauro ¿verdad?

Taurus_Kirk: ¡Ack!… ¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas? y no ignores lo que te escribí antes…

Y a partir de ahí, empezamos a conocernos y a compartir largas noches de lo que sería nuestra futura relación.

_"Las almas más puras se esconden tras un inalterable semblante…"_

Al final, el administrador argentino de ese foro nos había engañado a todos con esa doble cuenta que tenía, decidiendo al final abandonarlo todo sin dejar a nadie a cargo o con el acceso de administrar ese espacio… pero eso ya se trata de otra historia, después de todo eso no nos iba a detener para que siguiéramos invadiendo más foros y seguir nuestras charlas más personales por las redes...

.

.

.

Según había entendido, llegué a tu vida en un momento oportuno… No lo querías admitir pero mi alegría, entusiasmo y esa atención que tenía directamente a ti te hicieron más fuerte, dándote esa maravillosa habilidad de soñar en un futuro, inspiración para seguir escribiendo tus versos que llenaban por completo mi alma.

_"Musa de mi inspiración…_

_Dale vida a mis palabras y mis ideas…_

_Que vienen directamente del corazón."_

Me decías que toda mi palabrería era cursi, que la odiabas y que hasta sonaba falso. No me creías cuando te decía que te extrañaba y te apreciaba… Y no era para más esa reacción. Acababas de terminar una relación con tu pareja con quien sufriste y perdiste la confianza en toda persona que se te acercara. Además, me comentaste que tus vacaciones del trabajo eran forzadas debido a un ligero problema de salud que tenías, un despigmento en la piel por el cual te sometiste a una cirugía plástica para que no siguiera esparciéndose por tu cuerpo.

¡Cómo deseaba poder estar más cerca de ti! Pero un inmenso mar nos separaba… Tú, allá en Europa… mientras que yo estaba perdido en la ciudad americana que, por ironía si así se puede decir, trataba en vano de alcanzar tierras inglesas al verse separada de todo el continente figurada en una isla… O eso era lo que imaginaba de Manhattan.

- ¡Anda Arthur! Dame tu número de teléfono…

- ¿Para qué lo quieres? No soportaría que a demás de leerte todas las noches tenga que soportar tus molestas llamadas.

- Pues es por muchas razones… - Recuerdo que estaba nervioso y que no quería sonar precipitado y así ahuyentarte, a sabiendas de lo esquivo que eras.

- Aja…

- Pues… ya sabes. Pronto se vendrá tu operación…

- ¿Me lo tienes que recordar? Ya sabes lo nervioso que estoy acerca de eso. – Acompañando a tus palabras, siempre usabas esas expresiones escritas, para mostrarme que me "veías" de forma amenazadora y un tanto molesto.

- Si, si… lo siento. Pero, estarás en el hospital por tres días, y… ¡Yo no podré soportar todo ese tiempo sin saber de ti!

- Oh vamos Alfred, son sólo tres días… además, después de la operación me dejarán usar el ordenador y así te mandaría un mensaje.

- ¡No! ¡No debes! Tú tienes que descansar luego de la cirugía…

- Pero qué… Agh, ya decídete Alfred… ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

- Es que… tengo muchos deseos de escuchar tu voz… - Tardaste en contestarme a partir de eso… Creí que había dicho algo malo… pero lo que siguió, conmovió a mi corazón.

- Idiota… si es sólo para eso porque no pones el estúpido micrófono de tu computador… Además a mí también me gustaría escucharte, claro… no es por curiosidad ni nada por el estilo. De seguro tienes ese acento americano que… no me agrada…

- Quizás tienes razón… ¡Pero no me cambies de tema! Yo lo que quiero es tu número móvil…

- Que persistente eres…

Insistí hasta el cansancio para obtener tu número celular, dándome un buen resultado. De inmediato, esa misma noche, me puse a probar los códigos de área para que no hubiera algún error en el número y entonces sucedió… La primera vez que escuché tu voz… Dios, era hermosa… tan callada y tímida al principio, cuando jurabas que era por ser de madrugada y no querías despertar a nadie, aumentando cada vez de intensidad mientras yo reía ampliamente, por nervios y alegría desbordante.

Durante esa semana, hubo cambios… Incluso los compañeros de mi escuela me preguntaban ¿qué pasaba conmigo? me veía diferente… y claro, les expliqué del amigo que había hecho del otro lado del océano. Estaba preocupado por tu operación, contando las horas de diferencia y ansiando poder salir a receso para llamarte.

-Aló… - Tu tono de voz era suave y muy delicado… logrando adivinar que acababas de salir de aquella cirugía.

-¡Arthur!...

"Todo había salido bien" me contaste, además de que estabas con tus padres en esos momentos. Ellos habían ido a verte y justo habían ido a dejarte tus pertenencias y el móvil. Me dijiste que unos días atrás les habías hablado de mí, y ellos se alegraban mucho porque tenías una amistad y gran confianza conmigo… algo, que al parecer era muy difícil para ti.

.

.

.

Pasaron aquellos días en los que estuviste en recuperación y nosotros aprovechábamos esas vacaciones para pasar más tiempo conectados, pasándonos por algunos foros y jugando también por nuestra propia cuenta. Tú tenías esa forma de relatar tan culta, refinada y de pocas palabras que eran en realidad las indicadas para cada instante… Por mi parte, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder comprender muchos de los versos que me enviabas, con la ayuda de un diccionario ya que no quería desentonar con tu amplio léxico. Tu personaje era frio y metódico, mientras que el mío era muy parecido a mí, alegre, extrovertido, travieso y según tu, demasiado molesto… pero esas mismas cualidades eran lo que hacía que nuestros roles fueran lo más entretenidos y divertidos para ambos.

Automáticamente se estableció una hora y días en los que nos reuníamos y por medio de la tecnología lográbamos comunicarnos, excusándonos cuando en verdad no podríamos vernos y en otras ocasiones lograba milagros para ser puntual y complacerte con una de mis peores cualidades. Para ese entonces, pensaba en lo mucho que habíamos avanzado, cuando antes sólo me mandabas correos un tanto desabridos y muy reservados. Pero ahora sabía todo de ti…

Sobre tu familia, tus comprensivos padres, tu trabajo como elemento de rescate en un hospital de Londres, donde te animaste a seguir los pasos de tus padres y hermanos que se inclinaban por el trabajo social y la milicia, lo segundo que era el caso de tus hermanos. Ese detalle era lo que más me atraía de ti, que tenias la oportunidad de salvar vidas y convertirte en el héroe de alguien que lo necesitase...

Tu obsesión con los gatos, cómo olvidarlo… No podía creer que entre tú y tus hermanos tenían que cuidar y alimentar a diecinueve gatos… Gosh, y yo apenas si podía mantener a un solo glotón… Hahahaha!

Por supuesto que yo también te abrí las puertas de mi vida para darte a conocer todo lo que acontecía conmigo, mis estudios en high school y los momentos que compartía con mi ser más allegado en ese momento que era mi hermano... Éramos unos adolecentes en esa época… ninguno de los dos tenía claro lo que queríamos, lo que era la realidad y mientras más pasábamos el tiempo juntos, dejábamos que nuestra imaginación volara cada vez más y más alto, soñando en que algún día nos conoceríamos… haciendo planes de lo que haríamos a donde me llevarías y viceversa…

_"Vivir cada segundo sin miedo y de la manera que yo quiero."_

Pasó una semana más, y tuviste que volver a trabajar pero sin que esto afectara el tiempo que compartíamos. Me sentía tan especial cuando, durante el trabajo, tomabas un receso para poder contestar mis correos que a pesar de la diferencia de horarios siempre estuve atento a tus respuestas, día y noche…

Fue entonces, que comencé a darme cuenta que había algo más especial entre nosotros… que no podía dejar de pensar en ti y de cómo tus palabras, acciones y expresiones me encadenaban a ti… Ya no lo podía negar… Estaba enamorado de ti.

Me propuse entonces, empezar a ganarme tu corazón. Empezando con algunos versos que me costaban tanto para que rimaran… eran un dolor de… bueno, ya sabes. Me sentía poco para tu exigente gusto por la literatura y filosofía… pero si los acompañaba con algunas palabras cariñosas y profundas, provenientes de mi más sincero corazón, lograba ablandar y darle calidez al tuyo, esperando sacar más de alguna sonrisa en aquellos delgados labios, que estaba seguro de que así era, aun que me escribieras criticas un poco duras y me pedías que ya no te molestara con esos versos.

A parte de las composiciones, nos juntábamos para nuestras charlas sin sentido, queriendo desahogar varios temas que teníamos en mente o del diario vivir para luego retomar nuestra conversación en los juegos de rpg… que mientras más profunda se hacía la noche estos cobraban más interés y calor a mi criterio. No podía creer lo que a veces empezábamos a redactar con nuestros personajes… mis mejillas se tornaban rojizas al leer las acciones de tu caracterización y comenzaba a enmarañar ideas… pensando que era a ti a quien te hacia todas esas barbaridades.

Hasta que llego el día en que me confesaste que estabas enamorado de alguien… recuerdo que ya era muy tarde en América… imagínate, ya estaba amaneciendo allá contigo y aun así no me abandonabas, me asegurabas que todo estaba bien, que era fin de semana y que podrías dormir medio día. Yo estaba confuso, creí que alguien más que estaba a tu lado había robado tu corazón y te había alejado de mí.

Pero todo cambio cuando me dedicaste una canción…

"Cause I feel you tonight"

Estabas tan raro, ausente y sospechoso… Respondías a mis preguntas con más preguntas… confundiéndome más…

"Baby you don't know what I feel for you

Maybe because I didn't know until tonight

In my heart I feel I need you so…"

Parte de la canción la comprendí a la perfección, pero cuando te preguntaba tu negabas o no me asegurabas bien tu respuesta, obligándome a insistirte hartamente… Hasta que después de una hora, más o menos, concluiste en que sí… estabas enamorado de mí como yo de ti, aun sin podérmelo creer.

"Baby you don't know what I feel inside

Sure you didn't know it would be tonight

I give you all my loving and you know for sure…"

Y quizás… es hasta hoy en la actualidad que entiendo en totalidad la letra de esta canción… Esa línea que se repetía a cada término de la estrofa… que taladraba mi cabeza, indicándome que algo… no estaba bien.

"Please forgive me if I never show you my love"

.

.

.

_"-¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí._

_Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción;_

_el mayor bien es pequeño;_

_que toda la vida es sueño,_

_y los sueños, sueños son…"_

Lo que vino después paso tan rápido… entramos a formar parte de más foros en la internet, juntos, haciéndonos de más amistades de todas partes del mundo. Me da aun tanta pena escribirlo y contarlo… pero hasta tuvimos una boda virtual, con todo e invitados... y aun que estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea, yo moría de nervios por dentro… Dios, no puedo imaginar lo que sentías cuando tú eras el más tímido de los dos. Luego de aquel evento lleno de sentimientos y alegría, formamos una pequeña familia virtual con los más allegados de nuestras amistades y mi hermano, que ya para ese entonces te había presentado.

Ahora nuestras charlas iban del momento en el que nos reuniríamos… "¿Cómo sería ese momento…?" Cuántas veces no lo imaginábamos… y relatábamos lo que pasaría cuando fuera a encontrarte al aeropuerto…

- Y justo cuando te vea venir salir por las puertas de cristal, alzaría mis manos al aire…

- ¿Con todo y ramo de rosas tudor?

- Por supuesto mi amor… Pero no interrumpas al Hero… que falta lo mejor.

- Hahahaha… Claro, pero debiste especificar que eres **mi** Hero.

- Oh, pero no hay nadie más por aquí a quien deba aclararle ese detalle… ya que tú lo sabes de antemano.

- Bueno, bueno… mejor sigue que estas empezando a ponerte muy meloso…

- Claro, claro… es porque quieres llegar a la parte en donde te tomo de la cintura con mi brazo derecho, mientras con mi mano izquierda entrego tus rosas y de paso aprovecho a acariciar una de tus mejillas… murmurando un "Bienvenido a América, mi sexy cejón" para luego fundirnos en un cálido y tierno beso.

- Perfecto mi inocente corderito… pero prefiero que omitamos la parte de "tierno" ya que por mi parte te comería la boca en un ósculo profundo y fogoso hasta quitarte el aire.

- Oh vamos Arthur… no arruines el primer y dulce encuentro. Lo que me dices está reservado para lo que se viene a continuación en nuestra primera noche juntos… ¿O en verdad es tanto lo que me deseas que me tomarías ahí mismo en el aeropuerto?

- Shut up… N… no trates de adivinar lo que pienso… porque, definitivamente no es eso. No, claro que no.

- ¡Hahahaha!

Era divertido y hasta cierto punto tierno poder ver tus reacciones, a veces contradictorias pero que tenían sobre mí el mismo efecto de sentirme enamorado de ti por una y mil eternidades más.

.

.

.

Hasta ese punto, todo había estado de maravilla… Pero lamentablemente llegaron los celos, provenientes de una tercera persona que compartía contigo muchas más cosas y que según mi juicio, comenzaste a pasar más tiempo con ella mientras que yo debía concentrarme más en mis estudios y esto reducía mi tiempo acostumbrado a ti, mi Arthur… destruyendo así parte de la confianza que nos teníamos…

- ¡Ey! Arthur… te esperé por mucho tiempo…

- ¿A si…? lo siento, Gildo me comentó que te habló y que le habías dicho que vendrías tarde.

- ¿Qué? Pero si fue todo lo contrario, que sólo iría a comprar mi almuerzo y vendría por ti.

- Bueno, pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

- Arthur… tú ya estabas aquí desde antes… - Dejaba un pequeño lapso de pausa, pero no recibía respuesta alguna de parte de él, a modo de incitación a que continuara con mi pregunta. - ¿Por qué hay publicaciones tuyas junto con las de Gildo desde hace más de una hora?

- Pues, porque tú no estabas y fue una forma de pasar el tiempo. Además eso fue hace más de una hora.

- Pero yo ya estaba aquí a esa hora… de seguro no querías que te molestara por que la estabas pasando mejor con él.

- Agh. Ya me harte Alfred. Piensa lo que quieras que yo no estoy para esas niñerías…

Después de aquello, en esa tarde ninguno de los dos se presentó a nuestra charla habitual de siempre, dejando pasar ese día y una semana más en donde nadie pedía disculpas o aclaraba el malentendido. Resignándome a que simplemente pasara el momento, además de soportar durante esa semana tu comportamiento huraño y ausente contra mí. Sin duda alguna esto me afectaba… quería que me atendieras un poco más, que volvieras a usar palabras semi-cariñosas conmigo… que charláramos y bromeáramos como siempre lo hacíamos.

Y tal como vino aquél incomodo momento se esfumó de nuestras memorias dando paso de nuevo a nuestras largas desveladas. Pero lo que no sabíamos era que a causa de ello nuestra relación se tambalearía y nos llevaría a seguir caminos distintos, forzados por fuerzas exteriores que superaban mis posibilidades.

Esa madrugada… cuando estábamos ambos al micrófono, yo, coqueteándote libremente a la vez que te obligaba a que me dijeras palabras de amor el demonio pelirrojo de tu hermano nos descubrió… nos escuchó e interrumpió nuestro dulce encuentro con palabras hostiles… crueles… que en verdad no valen la pena recordar.

Oh, pequeño detalle el que se nos había escapado de mi querido cuñado… Estaba en contra del amor a larga distancia y la homosexualidad.

Fue terrible… me quede tan impactado que no sabía si había escuchado bien lo que dijo… me asusté… temí por ti ya que tardaste en volver para contestarme… y al final sólo te despediste de mí y cerraste tu sesión. Tenía ese presentimiento de que él te había hecho algo, que te había lastimado y yo me maldecía por no haber estado ahí para protegerte, mi amor.

Al día siguiente no quisiste hablarme de lo acontecido, simplemente volviste a pedirme disculpas y actuamos normal, como si nada hubiera pasado… Pero lo que no sabía era que tu sentencia ya estaba dictaminada y que pronto te perdería en un día que nunca podría olvidar… Julio cuatro.

Toda la algarabía en las calles y los adornos en azul, blanco y rojo anunciaban que al fin llegaban las fiestas patrias en mi país. Estaba demasiado entusiasmado ya que ese mismo día también celebraba mi cumpleaños, mientras que por tu lado, me comentaste que ibas a ir el fin de semana de viaje y que desde el viernes te ausentarías de las redes, pero qué harías todo lo posible por dejarme un mensaje para mi cumpleaños el día domingo.

Y así fue… Aun recuerdo, ese mensaje que me dejaste. Fue justamente para el día domingo, en donde plasmabas con palabras dulces y sinceras todo tu sentir y querer… junto con una promesa de amor y que me darías un regalo especial que me encantaría…

Cómo un niño pequeño, me hice de ilusiones a la espera de ti y ese regalo del que tanto te habías enorgullecido…

Esperé…

Y esperé un poco más…

Pero al final nada sucedió… y sin saberlo… había recibido lo que sería tu último mensaje al día de hoy.

_"¿Qué es vida?_

_…Es sueño y despertar, es placer y dolor…_

_Es todo y a la vez nada…_

_Es buscar tu destino y que el destino te huya…"_

.

.

.

Después de ese día… llore mares enteros por las noches, cuando extrañaba tanto tu presencia, tu voz, tus palabras. Me culpaba por haber sido un idiota y celoso… por haber faltado a tu confianza y que no me diera, yo mismo, la oportunidad de explicarte muchas de las cosas de las que ahora estaba arrepentido.

No recuerdo cuando tiempo pasé en aquel estado, tantos sentimientos, buenos y malos, recorrieron mi cuerpo hasta que un día reaccione y me propuse que no me rendiría y que debía buscarte…

Tenía varias ideas claras de lo que había pasado contigo, en especial una por los planes que me habías dicho que tenias… Supuse que era la más acertada ya que al entrar a la armada te aislarían por completo del exterior y de seguro cumplirías con los caprichos de tus hermanos que tanto te molestaban y así, sólo así, lograrían separarnos.

Busqué en páginas, con otras amistades que también eran de Inglaterra… Probé llamarte miles de veces a tu móvil pero tus hermanos eran astutos y ya habían deshabilitado tu número.

Estaba desesperado.

Yo tan lejos y nunca se me había ocurrido preguntar por la dirección de tu casa. De haber sido así, me hubiera ido volado directo Londres, me hubiera enfrentado a tus padres, a tus hermanos, a quien fueran que se me cruzara en frente, hasta a la mismísima reina si era necesario… sólo para saber, por lo menos, que estabas bien.

Los años pasaron y nunca deje de buscarte…

Nuestros foros, todo lo que conocíamos y nos encantaba iban muriendo.

Nuevas amistades iban y venían… pero siempre te tenía en mi corazón.

El trabajo y la nueva vida universitaria me absorbían por completo pero nunca dejaba de pensar en ti.

Al final… En una de estas nuevas redes sociales… encontré una pista… hallé a tu hermano mayor.

No era a quien en realidad esperaba y buscaba… y mucho menos hubiera deseado toparme con él, pero sí que me encantó observar por medio de sus fotos que estabas bien, que aun estabas con vida… Porque mi amor… mi corazón, pensé de todo lo que ha pasado aun sigue palpitando por ti.

Obviamente, no le hablé a tu hermano porque me mandaría directo a la mierda y todos mis esfuerzos se vendrían abajo si él se enteraba que aun estaba buscándote. Además sospechaba que él había sido el principal causante de tú desaparición.

Seguí buscándote... y encontré a tu otro hermano, a tu madre y a uno de tus primos si no estoy mal… pero nunca a ti… no había nada de ti.

- Ah… Arthur… mi amor - Suspiraba apenas, dejando que las palabras se las llevara el viento que iba en dirección al mar que estaba frente a mí, con la pequeña esperanza de que aquellas palabras atravesaran el océano y llegaran a ti.

Otro año más pasó… y logré encontrar un pequeño espacio de ocio para volver a una de mis redes favoritas para probar de nuevo y buscarte…

Y así fue… ¡Lo logré! Te encontré…

Aun estando en mi oficina, daba un grito y brinco de la alegría, llamando la atención de todos, pero eso en realidad no me importaba, además que muchos de ellos estaban acostumbrados a esas reacciones en mí.

Sin esperar más, me desbocaba en escribirte un mensaje a la bandeja de privados, dejándote aquellas míseras palabras, que de seguro al leerlas provocarían en ti una reacción equivocada.

_"Dime cariño… ¿aun me recuerdas?" _

Fue un mal comienzo… lo sé. Pero al final logré escribir todos estos recuerdos y sentimientos que vinieron a mí y que quizás así, pueda obtener tu perdón…

Días pasaron, semanas e incluso meses y tú no respondías. Fue entonces que me puse a revisar mejor tu perfil y noté que no había actividad reciente desde que te había escrito. – Gosh… no puede ser que se haya desaparecido de nuevo. – Palmeaba mi frente un poco cabizbajo, mientras volvía de nuevo a mis actividades y no me quedaba más que resignarme y seguir esperando por aquella respuesta.

"Visto hoy, 15:30"

Ya era tarde… corría a más no poder por las calles para poder llegar a la Universidad. El tráfico nunca había estado peor que en otros días, y más por la lluvia. Era día de exámenes y todos los alumnos se encontraban estresados por todas estas razones…

De pronto, su celular emitió un sonido muy familiar por medio de sus audífonos, anunciándole que había recibido un mensaje privado.

Portaba una sombrilla en una de sus manos, mientras con la otra sacaba su celular de su bolsillo y al leer el nombre de la persona que le enviaba ese texto su ser y su corazón se detenían por completo.

"!Alfred! ¿En verdad eres tú? Dios, como has cambiado…"

Sus ojos se abrían ampliamente, aun no podía asimilar lo que estaba leyendo… De sus cristalinos ojos azules comenzaban a acumularse lágrimas de felicidad mientras sus labios temblaban y no podía emitir expresión alguna. Tan sumido en aquellas palabras y pensamientos estaba todo su ser, que apenas si se percató del chirrido de las llantas que resbalan por el asfalto…

Pasando después todo tan rápido, justo delante de sus ojos… hasta encontrarse tirado bocarriba sobre el suelo, con la vista directa al cielo nublado de ese día, donde gotas frías caían como agujas sobre su nívea piel que poco a poco perdía color. Sus cosas daban un aspecto más caótico a aquella calle, encontrándose desparramadas a varios metros de distancia mientras que gritos de pánico y horror acompañaban la escena.

- Ar… thur… - Susurraba apenas con un gran dolor en su pecho, mientras trataba de alcanzar aquel aparato en donde había recibido las palabras que tanto había anhelado en esos últimos años… Pero no le sería posible completar esa tarea ya que sus fuerzas le abandonaron por completo, cayendo su brazo sin consuelo al pavimento, cerrando a su vez sus ojos con gran pesadez y tranquilidad.

"Quizás… sólo así lograré saber que pasó contigo durante todos estos años. Sólo así averiguare la verdad. De ahora en adelante no me apartaré de tu lado, porque es ahí a donde quiero llegar."

.

.

.

_ "La muerte… para algunos llega demasiado pronto y que para otros es bien deseada…_

_La muerte son cadenas y libertad como la misma vida…_

_Será una cosa u otra dependiendo de cómo vivas la vida."_

* * *

Pues… ¿Qué les pareció? Quizás, me hizo falta un poco más de detalles, pero es realmente difícil redactar algo así porque duele T_T. En esta semana me recuperaré para continuar Tango del Corazón, ya no les puedo fallar con seguir atrasando el capítulo que tanto hemos esperado :)

Se me olvidó mencionarles que varios versos de aquí son también de la persona a quien va dedicado este fic. Y nada más… creo. Gracias a todas y todos aquellos que vayan a leer este fic, si tienen oportunidad y el deseo de dejar un review, lo pueden hacer… (Quizás me animen un poco también.)

PD: (Obvio, lo alargaré porque no puedo dejar que mis consentidos sufran más luego de todo lo que han pasado…. ¡Lo juro!)

Saludos y feliz fin de semana.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta semana me ha traído tanto alegrías como decepciones. Pero… no vale la pena hablar de los momentos tristes... Hoy 4 de Julio nació mi sobrina-prima (?) y como buena fan de América estoy tan feliz porque nació este día, (Debieron llamarla Alfreda… -w- ok no). En relación al fic, pues aquí continuamos con los capítulos. Ya tengo un resumen de cómo será la trama y todo :3 Los chapters serán un poco cortos, pero creo que dará un buen resultado.

Sin más, los invito a aventurarse a la siguiente lectura.

**Personajes Principales:** Alfred F. Jones (América) y Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra).

**Personajes Secundarios:** Matthew Williams (Canadá)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Relaciones a larga distancia, yaoi, hospitales, sueños extraños.

**Dedicatoria:** A mi querida amiga Diana. Espero que algún día puedas leerlo.

* * *

La vida continuaba su rumbo…

_"Obviamente no se detendría solo porque tú has quedado varado en el tiempo…"_

Cada lugar, cada familia tiene sus propios imprevistos…

Y estando a esa distancia, se desconoce la situación actual de tu igual…

Siete días… Ya había pasado una semana desde que había mandado aquel mensaje. Era realmente extraño que aquel chico de ojos azules no hubiera contestado _"¿Le habrá pasado algo?"_ No lo creo, aquel americano del que me enamoré es muy despierto y valiente… Obvio, me daba cuenta de sus cualidades por la forma en que me relataba sus historias, de cómo se expresaba acerca de la vida y cuando hablábamos por micrófono también. Pero definitivamente no se lo diría nunca a nadie… no, ni a él mismo… quizás.

Estaba ansioso… también quería saber más de Alfred… ¿Qué había hecho de su vida en esos seis años de mi eterno aislamiento? Era tanta mi curiosidad que empecé a conocer un poco más de esa red, la forma en que se buscaban amistades, e incluso podía ver algunas publicaciones del muro de Jones, notando lo frecuente que es él en aquella página... A su vez, revisé las fechas de los mensajes que me mandó en repetidas ocasiones durante un año, luego de crear mi cuenta y no darle importancia a esta…

_Conversación iniciada el 24 de Enero 2012_

"Dime cariño… ¿Aún me recuerdas?

No… no está bien.

Con estas palabras me siento tan simple y superficial, cuando por fin encontré un lugar en donde puedo hablarte de nuevo… después de tantos años…."

_25 de Enero 2012_

"Espero que hayas tenido un buen día. También deseo tener noticias tuyas, ¿ok? Cuídate mucho. "

_2 de Febrero 2012_

"Luego de cinco años… ¿Aún me recuerdas? Y más importante quizás... ¿Aún me quieres hablar? Well, no importa el tiempo, siempre estaré a la espera de tu respuesta. "

_24 de Abril 2012_

"Yo sé que es un poco tarde pero sólo quería desearte un ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Que sepas que aun te recuerdo y te tengo presente día a día… Espero que la hayas pasado bien. "

_14 de Agosto 2012_

"De nuevo yo aquí, con la esperanza de que algún día cualquiera puedas leer mis mensajes y así recibir una sencilla respuesta tuya… Con sólo saber que estas bien… sería feliz."

Me parecía un poco ingenuo e inmaduro que probara contactarme por el mismo sitio en varias ocasiones cuando yo no pasaba ahí con regularidad, además de taladrarme con esa misma pregunta _"¿Aun me recuerdas?"_ ¿Qué se creía ese crio…? Cómo si dudara de mí, que lo he olvidado, a pesar de conocernos y vivir todo lo que hemos pasado. Pero ahora que sé que él está de nuevo ahí, del otro lado de la pantalla, tengo cierta esperanza, recuerdos y nostalgia de aquellos días en que nos cortejamos, nos enamoramos y al final nos separamos…

_"No…"_

Lo abandoné, para ser más exactos...

Quizás, pagando las consecuencias de mis actos, ahora llevo cierto remordimiento en mi interior por haberle ocasionado tal dolor y angustia a Alfred, pero no podía hacer nada en contra de la voluntad de mis hermanos. Yo sé que ellos sólo buscaban lo mejor para mí, además de que nuestros ideales están muy marcados en nuestra familia y Alba, además de ser psicólogo, lleva en la sangre esas mismas raíces.

Podía asegurar que al inicio de esos decadentes seis años extrañaba a cada segundo sus palabras de cariño, ánimo y vida… Porque en realidad Alfred fue el ángel que me sacó de una profunda oscuridad en la que me había sumergido. Recordando todas aquellas razones que me empujaron a enamorarme de Jones con el mensaje que me había mandado… muchos detalles que ya había olvidado… palabras, emociones. De que quizás exista una fuerza superior capaz de cumplir mis más caprichosos deseos, mandándome a ese querubín para ser mío, única y exclusivamente.

_"Seis años han pasado desde que desaparecí… Creo que esperar una semana más por su respuesta no me dañaría…"_

O eso era lo que pensaba…

Ahora era yo el que se encontraba revisando día a día aquella página, en donde sólo aparecía un mensaje "Visto a las 15:40, 21 Junio 2013". Al principio no sabía qué significaba aquel aviso, hasta que le pregunté a uno de mis compañeros de trabajo que estaba más familiarizado con esas redes nuevas… _"Alfred ya había visto mi mensaje…"_ entonces ¿Por qué no respondía? Quizás se encontraba en semana de exámenes y debe estar muy ocupado…

Y no era el único…

No me desagradaba el ritmo de vida que llevaba pero ahora tenía muchas responsabilidades más y cada día acababa completamente agotado… Terminando la jornada hundido en los brazos de Morfeo para recuperar energías y algo de tranquilidad… O eso creía, hasta esa madrugada del sábado en donde a mis sueños llegó una persona a perturbar…

**-¡Arthur!-** Escuchaba una voz lejana, encontrándome dentro una densa y oscura neblina… girando hacia todos lados pero sin obtener resultados… ¡no veía nada…! **- ¡Arthur… háblame… así te encontraré!**

**-Pero qué diablos… ¿Quién eres? –** Hablaba alto, y un poco asustado al notar que un cúmulo de neblina se removía extrañamente…

**- ¿Cómo que quién soy? ¡Por supuesto que soy tu Hero! Vengo a quedarme por siempre a tu lado… -** Como olvidar esas palabras y esa voz chillona que ahora distinguía perfectamente. Luego de poner un poco más de atención, notaba como unos pasos se acercaban a mí por la derecha, con mucha calma mientras mi corazón se aceleraba y unas cuantas lagrimillas se acercaban a mis ojos… **- Sígueme hablando Arthie.. ¡Así te encontraré!**

**- Git… ¡No me digas así! **–Alzaba la voz un poco molesto, incluso esas mañas de Alfred estaban impregnadas en mis sueños… _"Que molesto"-_** ¿En donde estas?-** seguía hablando como él me pedía, moviendo con mis brazos la densa neblina para buscarlo también, hasta que en eso sentí como una leve ventisca pasaba por mi costado derecho, girándome de inmediato…

_"Ahí estaba."_

**- ¡Arthie! ¡Al fin te encontré! – **Se abalanzaba sobre mí con mucha emoción, abrazándome y sintiendo esa dulce calidez, tal y como lo habíamos descrito e imaginado en nuestras conversaciones de hace muchos años.

**- ¡Alfred! ¿Dónde has estado?… o más bien ¿Dónde jodidos estamos? Yo no… -** no pude continuar hablando ya que uno de sus dedos cubría mis labios suavemente a la vez que me daba una sonrisa de complicidad, un tanto nostálgica, acompañado de su singular y único guiño.

**- No arruines el momento mi hermoso cejón… **-Una venita en mi frente palpitaba levemente, pero sólo por esta vez le dejaba pasar su gracia. -** prometo contarte todo de mí… pero por ahora quiero saber de ti mi amor. ** – Me tomaba de los hombros, con un gran brillo en sus ojos, ilusionado… admirándome. **- ¿Qué ha pasado con mi conejito durante todo este tiempo? –** Me volvía a abrazar, haciéndome sonrojar con sus apodos y su destacable preocupación por mi posible desaparición durante estos seis años.

**- ¿Por qué eres tan pesado y precipitado…? Cálmate. –** Me separaba de él bastante avergonzado… Primero porque ese sueño era tan real, lleno de emociones y podía jurar que sentía la calidez de su cuerpo abrazando el mío y segundo… porque nunca antes lo había visto en persona, era lo más cercano a conocerlo y tener contacto con él, ese sueño era único… me hacia sentir feliz… **- Te conté mayor parte de mi vida en el mensaje que te mande… ¿No lo recuerdas? **

Lo veía de reojo, con un ligero puchero y brazos cruzados. Era obvio que si esto se trataba de un sueño de seguro mi conciencia me jugaría una mala pasada y la representación mental que tengo de Alfred no me contestaría con la verdad. Esto era una simple demostración de los deseos más ocultos de mi mente, lo que yo más espero que pase, mis anhelos aun vivientes de mi ser.

**- No lo recuerdo Arthur… -** Su expresión era pensativa, y un poco dudosa… mientras su figura comenzaba a distorsionarse poco a poco. A sus vez, las palabras provenientes de sus labios perdían completa lógica y sentido, volviéndose murmullos extraños comenzando su cuerpo a cubrirse de esa misma oscura neblina **– Todo… luego… pero… mí…**

**- ¡Espera Alfred! ¿Qué estás diciendo? No te entiendo… ¡Espera! ¡Alfred!-** Estiraba mi brazo en su dirección, tratando de alcanzarlo, pero cuando daba un paso hacia adelante el suelo bajo nosotros desaparecía y sentía como mi cuerpo caía por un acantilado, negro y profundo, alejándome cada vez más de la sombra de lo que parecía ser el americano, que portaba una mirada seria y ¿distante? Hasta ver por último los destellos de sus celestes zafiros… **- ¡Alfred!**

**- ¡Alfred! –** Me sentaba sobre la cama rápidamente, con mi brazo aun estirando, buscando en vano algún rastro del Alfred de mis sueños... **– Sólo… un sueño-** Observaba mi reloj… Eran las dos de la madrugada… _"Y un nuevo día de desvelo"_.**- Ahh. –** Suspiraba, llevando una de mis palmas a mi frente, por donde caían algunas gotas de sudor y con mi otra mano tanteaba mi pecho logrando sentir el fuerte y acelerado palpitar de mi corazón.

Sabía que me sería difícil volverme a dormir, así que me levanté con pesadez de mi mullida cama y con la ayuda de una linterna, guié mis pasos hacia la cocina para preparar un poco de té con leche para ver si así podría conciliar el sueño. Aquella receta era muy funcional para mí, pero lo que no me esperaba es que los repentinos llantos de una pequeña niña de dos años desarmarían mis planes de una noche placentera.

.

.

.

Una semana había pasado desde el accidente. Eran las ocho de la noche de ese viernes y, como siempre, ya había terminado la visita de los pacientes de ese hospital. Su mirada estaba aun fija en ese cristal, con una de sus manos apoyadas en el vidrio, esperando poder llegar a él… que se diera cuenta que aun estaba ahí y que lo seguiría esperando para su despertar.

Los doctores le indicaron que habían lograron estabilizar su organismo luego de las heridas de gravedad que llevaba… en pocas palabras lo habían regresado de la muerte y que ahora dependía de él para despertar de nuevo. Pero… ¿Por qué no recobraba la conciencia? "_Alfred…"_ Por esa misma razón, Jones dependía de todos aquellos aparatos que le ayudaban a respirar, alimentarse y mantener un control sobre su presión arterial y frecuencia. Era doloroso verlo así, cuando antes estaba lleno de vida, con un futuro por delante y gran entusiasmo por la vida.

En sus manos, aun portaba aquel aparato que en definitiva había causado su fatídico accidente. Leía y releía aquel mensaje que su querido hermano había recibido. _"Es culpa de Arthur"_. Hubiera preferido que nunca más se hubiera comunicado con él, luego de ocasionarle tantas lágrimas y preocupación… Ahora _"él"_ venía con ese mensaje a destruir sus esperanzas… a matar todo aquel amor y fidelidad que Alfred le profesaba.

Tenía tantos deseos de tirar el aparato al suelo y destruirlo… pero una voz interrumpió en sus pensamientos enviándolo de regreso al mundo real… **- Disculpe joven, la hora de visita ha terminado… le debo pedir de favor que se retire lo más pronto posible-** Aquel policía había llegado en el momento justo, antes de que se dejara llevar por sus impulsos.

**-Sí, está bien. –** Susurraba apenas, guardando de nuevo el aparato en sus bolsillos para regresar solo, a su desolado y triste hogar. Entre su chaqueta, aun jugaba entre sus dedos con aquel aparato, aun sin decidir qué hacer con el… podría borrar el mensaje, o mandarle algún otro mensaje a Arthur… pero ¿para qué? Si al parecer le iba bastante bien allá en Inglaterra, con una estable profesión, una prodigiosa carrera e incluso ya tenía con quien compartir esa nueva vida…

* * *

Saben… no tenía muchas esperanzas con este fic, pero el review, junto con el follow y los favorites me regresaron esa confianza que necesitaba. Se los agradezco infinitamente, en verdad, no saben cuánto y no duden en que os responderé como es debido a sus comentarios.

Por ahora no puedo comentar mucho del fic porque conociéndome les revelaría algunas cosas que se vendrán a futuro. Son aceptadas todas sus dudas, sugerencias, gustos y que no les gusta también, eso me ayudará a encaminar mejor mis ideas y darle el mejor final a esta historia.

Saludos! Y Feliz 4 de Julio… (mira la hora) Uh…. Me pasé. XD Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hi dear readers! Perdón por el retraso… Me había desorganizado tanto que al volver a la Universidad fue un poco desastroso. Pero estoy aquí para dejarles el siguiente capítulo de esta sospechosa historia -w- (Incluso para mí aun tiene sus paradojas…) Espero que siga llenando sus expectativas y que algunas dudas más sean resueltas con lo que leerán a continuación.

**Personajes Principales:** Alfred F. Jones (América) y Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra).

**Personajes Secundarios:** Maisie (Original)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Mensajes con doble sentido y más sueños extraños.

**Dedicatoria:** A mi querida amiga Diana.

* * *

.

** - 21 Junio 2013 -**

**"¡Alfred! ¿En verdad eres tú? Dios, como has cambiado…**

**Aun que claro… para bien verdad. Te ves… más maduro y esos lentes, ciertamente te hacen ver intelectual, no te digo que me gusta ni nada por el estilo… es sólo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi…"**

.

Mis parpados se abrían pesada y cansadamente, buscando el cobertor de mi cama para cubrirme de la luz solar que pegaba directamente en mi rostro, tratando de volverme a dormir y alejar el cansancio que aun sentía luego de la extraña noche que pasé… Aun que esta pequeña nenita que tenía a mi lado, durmiendo apaciblemente, tenía algo de responsabilidad también de mi insomnio.

Era día sábado, así que tenía el día libre para pasar tiempo con ella y entretenerme en los quehaceres del hogar, pero por ahora disfrutaba de esos minutos admirando la belleza de esa pequeña criatura… de sedosos cabellos esparcidos por la almohada en un tono parecido al color del trigo, largas y curveadas pestañas que rozaban con suavidad los pómulos de su tez blanquecina… toda una princesa… pero a pesar de esos delicados detalles, el sol no perdonaba a ninguno, por más inocente que fuera, y comenzaba a perturbar sus dulces fantasías… lo mejor que podía hacer, era levantar un poco más las sábanas, en una especia de carpa, para protegernos a ambos de los resplandores del amanecer.

.

**"No puedo creer lo persistente que sigues siendo al mandarme tantos mensajes seguidos. Con el primero era suficiente… pero te entiendo… quizás, solo quizás, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo…"**

.

A mi mente volvía de nuevo las imágenes de mi sueño, haciéndome recordar algo importante que debía hacer… así que muy despacio y en silencio me giraba al lado contrario de mi cama, estirando mi brazo hasta llegar a la mesita de al lado para tomar mi móvil con el cual revisaba si Alfred había respondido a mi mensaje o no. Esta vez… no era diferente… no había nada más que mi mensaje.

Comenzaba a sentir remordimientos y algo de tristeza por el americano_…"Si esto era lo que él sentía y pasaba cuando esperaba por mi respuesta… era realmente frustrante y doloroso…"._ Daba un profundo suspiro, dejando caer mi brazo sobre las sabanas, junto con el celular, a la vez que cubría mi frente con una de mis manos, siendo inundado por un sentimiento incomodo sobre mi pecho que oprimía mi corazón.

**- Daddy…. ¿Etas been? –** Percibía su dulce vocecita, medio adormilada, que llamaba mi atención de inmediato, girando mi rostro, algo sorprendido, para ver como se levantaba a medias de la cama restregando con sus manitas esos delicados zafiros…

**- Buenos días princesita… -** Sonreía ampliamente, acariciando sus cabellos suavemente para depositar en su frente un pequeño beso… **- Estoy bien querida… es sólo que el sol me molesta un poco… Pero ahora que estas despierta podemos alistarnos para el día de hoy… -** Le hablaba animado, retirando las sabanas que cubrían nuestros cuerpos para poder levantarme y cargar a mi pequeña entre mis brazos…

**- ¡Yei! –** Levantaba sus brazos al aire, mientras aplaudía y sus ojos despedían miles de destellos **- Y… y… pohemos ir al paque? Y... y… helao… y… y… –** Sonreía ante la ternura y alegría que ella desprendía, mientras nos dirigía a ambos al baño para así comenzar el día con un buen baño y un nutritivo desayuno preparado por mí, claro.

.

**"Debo imaginar que ahora debes estudiar en la Universidad y quizás estés trabajando… No lo sé… luego me contarás. Pero sabes… preferiría hablar contigo en tiempo real y de esa manera contestar a todas las preguntas que me hiciste, en especial… explicarte las razones de mi desaparición. "**

.

El día fue realmente productivo además de divertido con mi pequeña hija… haciendo la limpieza de nuestro hogar, lavando la ropa, y un poco de jardinería, recibiendo una pequeña ayuda de vez en cuando de mi niña ya que siempre se distraía en jugar o dibujar. Luego de las obligaciones, aprovechábamos el resto de la tarde para ir al parque de juegos y de regreso pasar a la abarrotería a comprar lo que necesitábamos para esa semana. _"Es un tesoro"_… con la llegada de ella a mi vida regresó mi fuerza y perseverancia que antes tenía para seguir adelante y poder llegar a cumplir mis metas… para compartir esta vida con ella, mostrarle el mundo maravilloso en el que estábamos y protegerla de la maldad de otras personas.

.

**"Te pido también que no me presiones y comprendas mi situación, nuestra situación ya que ahora dedico parte de mi vida a cuidar de mi querida Maisie.**

**Ya la conocerás… ¡es encantadora!"**

**Visto a las 15:40, 21 de Junio **

.

Ya había dejado a Maisie en su acogedora y mullida cuna, en donde repondría sus energías luego del día tan ajetreado que tuvimos. En verdad esperaba que esta vez mi hija tuviera un sueño más profundo, para que yo pudiera descansar adecuadamente también.

En cuestión de minutos, ya me encontraba acomodado entre las suaves sábanas, leyendo un pequeño poemario que en una ocasión una gran amiga me había regalado. Siempre, antes de dormir, acostumbraba relajarme con una pequeña lectura, pero por alguna extraña razón, comencé a sentirme realmente adormitado al empezar a leer mi segundo poema de la noche. Así que sin esperar más me preparé para dormir, posando el libro en la mesita de noche y apagando la luz ubicada en ese mismo lugar… dejándome acoger entre los brazos de la noche que empezaba a volverse un tanto nublosa al avecinarse una de esas lluvias típicas de Londres.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo y silencioso, cuando en eso un fuerte estruendo me hacía saltar levemente de mi cama, sentándome como resorte sobre esta y desde ahí observar a mi alrededor aun sin saber que había sido eso… hasta poner más atención en cierto sonido… cierto retumbo, para ser más precisos, que queda después de la caída de un rayo…

**- Fue sólo un trueno… Espero que eso no haya despertado a Maisie… -** Susurraba un poco preocupado, tomando la bocina que tenía sonido directo a la cuna de mi hija, alcanzando a escuchar su pausada y profunda respiración, estando notablemente dormida.

**- No te preocupes… ella está muy tranquila en su cuna…** - Estaba a punto de volver a posar mi cabeza sobre la almohada cuando una voz llegaba a mis oídos y me hacía reaccionar estrepitosamente, poniéndome de pie mientras agarraba lo primero que tenia a la mano que era la lámpara…

**- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Sal ahora mismo! –** Ordenaba, entre nervioso y acelerado, arrinconado en una esquina… esperando cualquier movimiento proveniente de la oscuridad y observando de un lado a otro por toda la habitación.

**- Tranquilo dude… Soy yo… Alfred. –** Al escuchar esa voz… "_Ese nombre"…_ rápidamente logré localizar la figura de Alfred al otro lado de la cama, siendo iluminado por una tenue luz proveniente del alumbrado público de la calle.

**- ¿Qué?… pe… pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?** – Estaba realmente descolocado, no comprendía que pasaba ni cómo es que Alfred había llegado hasta ahí, a mi habitación en medio de la noche… Oh… ya comprendo…

**- Son nuestros sueños… no te asustes dear… -** Su semblante era realmente apacible, acompañado de una ligera sonrisa sobre sus labios, manteniendo levemente sus ojos cerrados y en el mismo lugar… sentado en una butaca.

**- Lo supuse… ahora mis propios sueños me atormentan… -** Susurraba entristecido, volviendo a colocar la lámpara en su lugar para caminar al otro lado de la cama y tomar asiento en esta misma, justo al frente de Alfred

**- No es tan así Arthie… ¿A caso no estás feliz de verme? –** Me sonreía, sintiendo como sus expresiones atravesaban mi carne hasta llegar a mi corazón mientras este se oprimía… recordando que esto era sólo un sueño… mi imaginación… algo inalcanzable e irreal.

**- Claro… lo estoy… -** Me esforzaba en mostrar una ligera curvatura en mis labios… para asegurar mis aseveraciones… **- …Aun que no es lo mismo… sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿Verdad? – **Trataba de ser optimista, y que mis sentimientos o mis deseos no afectaran de nuevo aquel sueño… engañándome y solo dándome mentiras e ilusiones.

**- Si, lo sé, lo sé… Pero hay algo que tú no sabes amor…~ - **Canturreaba**.** _"Gosh!"_ Al volverme a tratar de esa manera, con esos gestos infantiles y su inquietud a la hora de moverse de lado a lado sobre esa silla, me era imposible controlar mis expresiones de sorpresa y mi sonrojo… que se incrementaba ante la mirada de Alfred… su amplia sonrisa y sus guiños… era tan genuino…

**- Ya vas a empezar… ¡Déjate de juegos infantiles! Ya no estamos en ese entonces cuando éramos un par de adolecentes… - **Quizás estaba exagerando, pero me frustraba que esto fuera un sueño, cuando lo que quería es que fuera realidad, que lo pudiera abrazar, besar y gritarle cuánto lo había extrañado… que tan arrepentido estaba por todas las circunstancias que afectaron nuestro futuro.

**- No seas tan gruñón Arthie… -** Me decía haciendo un leve puchero, levantándose y saliendo de la leve claridad en la que estaba, acercándoseme a mí, a la oscuridad donde estaba, tomándome de mi mentón para que nuestras miradas chocaran electrizantemente… Y eso, a pesar de que esto era sólo un sueño… **- Es verdad… ya no somos los mismos adolecentes de antes… y es por eso que ahora puedo hacer esto con mayor confianza…**

Al terminar de susurrar esas palabras, llegaba a rozar sus labios con los míos, acabando por completo con la distancia que había entre ambos… encontrándome realmente sorprendido al ser abordado con esas acciones… **- A… Alfred… - **A penas si podía reaccionar… sonrojándome de golpe al ser liberado de su agarre y a penas dándome tiempo para voltear mi rostro a un lado… **- No juegues así conmigo… yo…**

**- ¿A caso no lo deseabas…? En realidad, ambos lo deseábamos, estoy seguro… -** Me sonreía con suficiencia mientras yo no encontraba dónde ocultarme… no me merecía ese trato, ese amor y cariño que "ese" Alfred me estaba profesando…

**- No es eso… Alfred yo… yo… -** no me dejaba continuar ya que volvía a asaltar mis labios con los suyos, sintiendo como su lengua exploraba mi cavidad y me abrazaba con tal fuerza que yo a su vez correspondía… posando mis brazos por encima de sus hombros para abrazarlo, atraerlo a mí, intensificando nuestro beso mientras un par de lagrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas… sofocándome empezando a sentir que me faltaba el aire **– Al… Alfred….**

De pronto, al abrir mis ojos, me encontraba pegado frente a frente a mi almohada, abrazándola con fuerza tanto con mis brazos que con mis piernas, con la cara pegada a ella y por esa misma razón comenzaba a sentir que me asfixiaba… **- Ahhh… -** daba una gran bocanada de aire al alejarme de aquella cosa, que se encontraba algo húmeda y aplastada…

**- No puede ser… ¡Que vergonzoso…! -** me giraba hacia el lado contrario de mi cama mientras me abrazaba a mis sábanas, en busca de calor… tratando de reponer el que había sentido en mi sueño… _"¿En verdad había vuelto a sentir calidez cuando abracé y besé a Alfred…?"_ Me preguntaba, rozando mis labios con mis dedos suavemente… Aun lo podía sentir… mis labios siendo besados por los suyos… o como era predecible, era la sensación que había dejado la almohada cuando la besé y babeé…

De nuevo… había tenido un sueño con Alfred… tan real y palpable… tanto que dolía… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me castigaban de esa manera…? Aun que ahora que lo pienso, lo merezco… Lo merezco luego de haber traicionado a Alfred, al haberme aventurado entre las sábanas de otra persona a quien no amaba… un desliz… uno que nunca debió ocurrir… Porque de haber sido así… ella todavía seguiría con vida…

Mi vista se alargaba hacia donde estaba el poemario… aquel libro que ella también me había regalado.

* * *

¿Más preguntas…? ¿Más respuestas…? ¿Esta interesante? ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Me vuelvo a disculpar por el tamaño de cada capítulo, pero como dije al principio… creo que de esta forma, por ahora, funcionará para la historia.

Más delante de seguro podré extenderme más dado que estos sueños van a empezar a cambiar poco a poco. ¿Sugerencias? ¿Alguna que quiera darme su pronóstico? Y al fin, logré responder a sus reviews! Perdón por la tardanza pero es que la U no me deja D: Ni se imaginan los exámenes tan feos que pasé ayer y hoy ( SI… hoy Domingo x_x no dormí, ando adolorida… Pero aun así quiero complacerles :)

¡Saludos y feliz semana!


	4. Chapter 4

Saludos queridas/os lectoras! Es un gusto traerles por aquí este nuevo capítulo. Creo que este capítulo servirá para resolver una de las grandes dudas que tienen muchas… ¿Cómo se conocieron y qué ondas con la madre de Maisie? ( D: ) Bueno… en el primer capítulo había una pista, pero ahora se tendrá más claro todo.

Perdónenme por la tardanza… Lo siento en verdad! T_T acabo de salir de exámenes y de tanto estudiar mis energías decayeron. (Y me sacaron las cordales D: no se los recomiendo, en serio.) Saludos y nos vemos al final :)

**Personajes Principales:** Alfred F. Jones (América) y Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra).

**Personajes Secundarios: **Matthew Williams (Canadá), Francis Bonnefoy (Francia), Maisie Kirkland (Original), Anny Johns (Ya descubrirán más de ella).

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Álbum de fotos (?) Algunas malas palabras y un poema del cual estoy buscando su autor. "_Pensamientos en cursiva"_ -**Diálogos en negrilla-**

**Dedicatoria:** A mi querida amiga Diana, a quien agradezco de todo corazón su gusto por este fic y que me brindara un poco de su tiempo para leerlo.

* * *

Caminaban por las calles de aquella gran ciudad… Todo era colorido, alegre y festivo… Pero lamentablemente sus rostros reflejaban todo lo contrario a ese maravilloso ambiente.

Justamente esa semana era cuando se celebraba la Independencia de Estados Unidos, y todos sus simpatizantes y ciudadanos estaban con esta festividad a flor de piel. No dudaban en que el comercio crecía en esas fechas al producir bienes en colores rojo, blanco y azul, formando figuras de barras y estrellas por todos los lugares en los que les fuera posible… Los listones y globos eran los más vistosos, encontrándose por doquier en las tiendas y avenidas de la gran ciudad que nunca duerme…

**-Ah… -** Suspiraba, agachando la vista y escondiendo sus manos en su sudadera, mientras el camino hacia el hospital se hacía cada vez más complicado y pesado. Su acompañante, claramente podía notar los desánimos de Matthew pero en esos momentos no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para animar a su pareja ya que comprendía al cien por ciento su tristeza.

**- Llegamos… -** Susurraba el de cabellos rubios, semi largos y ondulados, llevando en sus brazos un arreglo de flores y globos con el que pensaban decorar la habitación de Alfred, esperanzados de que al despertar se pudiera contagiar con la emoción y alegría que su cumpleaños siempre le provocaba.

**- Iré a hablar con el doctor… Mientras adelántate –** Sus palabras eran suaves, pero con un deje de tristeza. Francis estaba a punto de reprocharle y preguntarle si le podría acompañar… pero al nomas terminar su oración ya se había dado la vuelta para alejarse por uno de los pasillos blancos del hospital.

Tragando grueso, y apretando levemente el arreglo entre sus manos, el francés trataba de controlar sus impulsos de seguirlo e irlo a abrazar….

En la última semana ya había comprendido que él pedía esos momentos para estar sólo y que incluso su presencia le molestaba. **–Mathie… -** Susurraba, regresando su vista al frente, topándose directamente con una puerta blanca, la cual abría con cierto titubear, y al entrar en ella se encontraba con la figura de Alfred que descansaba apaciblemente sobre su camilla, entre sabanas blancas y algodonosas.

Dentro de la habitación se podía escuchar el pitito constante y suave de la máquina que monitoreaba su palpitar, el oxigeno siendo bombeado a sus pulmones, además de observar otros tubos y tripas que pasaban por debajo de sus sábanas para conectar otras áreas y así cumplir con otras funciones normales y rutinarias de su cuerpo.

Después de haber dejado el arreglo en su mesita de al lado, Francis se acercaba a él y lo veía con más detalle. – **Vamos Al… regresa.** – Susurraba a la vez que tomaba una de las manos de Jones, notando que las heridas y raspones ya habían cicatrizado, algunas hasta casi haberse desvanecido. **- Tu hermano te necesita y por más que lo intente no logro animarlo. Me preocupa… - **Su vista estaba fija en el rostro del paciente que parecía que sólo estuviera dormido, incluso los médicos habían asegurado que a pesar de las fisuras en dos de sus costillas, raspones y cortaduras, él estaba bien.

Habían muchos pensamientos en la mente del francés… pero una de sus preocupaciones era Matthew. Temía que en algún momento él pudiera perder la cordura, ocasionando un problema mayor que después lamentaría… _"¿Por qué lo sospechaba?_ _Era simple_, _después de notar cómo veía y llevaba el aparato telefónico de su hermano a todas partes… cómo lo apretaba entre sus manos mientras quien sabe qué pasaba por su mente…_ _¿Qué podría estar pensando…? Bueno…_ _Quizás en responderle o no a Arthur, rechazarlo o incluso amenazarlo y culparlo de las desgracias de Alfred…"_

_"Arthur, idiota. Qué tanto hiciste durante seis años… y ahora que regresas causas todo este caos… "_ Maldecía Francis, mordiéndose levemente el pulgar de su mano derecha, mientras que desde la puerta era observado por un singular Matthew de mirada triste.

.

.

.

.

El rocío de la mañana cubría gentil y delicadamente las calles, aun desiertas, de Londres… las límpidas gotas de agua que permanecían sobre los pétalos de rosas, les brindaban vida y frescura a sus múltiples colores luego de esa última noche tormentosa y lluviosa. Los pajarillos despertaban y salían de sus refugios, cantando armoniosamente desde las ramas de los árboles, dándole la bienvenida a una nueva jornada… Todo era armonía y tranquilidad…

A excepción de uno de los integrantes de la familia Kirkland… para ser más específicos, Arthur Kirkland, quien ahora se encontraba sentado sobre su cama con la espalda curvada, ojeras bajo sus cansadas esmeraldas y su cabello realmente desordenando, muy parecido a un nido de pájaros hecho de paja. Su mirada se desviaba lentamente a su mesita de noche en donde su reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana. Realmente no había pasado una noche tranquila… los fantasmas del pasado volvía a atormentarlo, además de que sus sueños seguían inquietándolo, presintiendo que se trataban de señales que debía de prestarles más atención.

-**Ah… domingo… lo único que quisiera es volver a dormir… -** Suspiraba… no dejando pasar más tiempo para levantarse de una vez por todas, arrastrando los pies y tambaleándose levemente hasta el baño en donde se alistaría para las actividades de ese día. No deseaba pasar ni un minuto más sobre la cama, lugar en donde había pasado una noche muy agobiante….

.

_"I wish I could fly... and go by your side...  
kiss you whole night and wake up next morning seeing your smile..."_

_._

Después de ese desagradable despertar, me encontraba terminando el desayuno de Maisie que justo a las ocho de la mañana había dejado que los rayos de sol iluminaran sus zafiros y comenzara a llamarme para que la sacara de su cunita y así compartiéramos el día juntos…

**- ¡Daddy, daddy! Ayeh soñé con momy. Wheeh is momy, dad? –** Sus palabras atravesaban mi corazón, me petrificaba y tragaba grueso cuando ese tipo de preguntas llegaban a mis oídos y sin duda alguna me afectaban…. Pero debía disimularlo para que mi pequeña no saliera afectada por este tipo de tragedias a tan temprana edad…

**- My dear… mom esta siempre a nuestro lado, cuidado siempre de ti… –** Susurraba, dejando por un lado su lechita con cereal y la fruta que con anterioridad había cortado. **- …Es como… tu ángel. Ahora mismo podría decir que esta aquí con nosotros –** Sonreía levemente, comprensivo, observando como Maisie, desde su sillita especial, veía alrededor con sus ojos brillantes e ilusionada…

**- Yo quieho abazah a momy… y… y… decigle que la quieho mucho… –** Sus ánimos y alegría los demostraba al abrazar y estrujar entre sus brazos a su conejo de peluche favorito… Mientras que yo no podía reprimir un ligero respingo, mordiendo inmediatamente mi labio inferior para no emitir ni un solo sonido más… lastimero que manifestara mi dolor.

**- Lo sabe querida… ella te ama demasiado y de seguro debe estar abrazándote ahora y recordándote que debes comer tu desayuno como toda una niña buena… -** Acercaba de nuevo los platos a su sillita, mientras tomaba los cubiertos y comenzaba a darle en su boquita sus alimentos. **– Bien… ahora di "A" para que pueda entrar el avioncito… ¿Si? Haamm… - **Con mis labios imitaba el sonido y la forma en que Maisie también movía la boca, jugando un poco con ella, invitándola a imaginar y disfrutar un poco mas de otros juegos.

A veces la imaginación y el encanto eran necesarios para mantener a mi pequeña en un cuento de hadas en donde la realidad no la llegaría a lastimar. En lo particular, ese don era grato y casi natural en mí, pudiéndome jactar de que soy todo un experto en crear y contar cuentos… pero a su vez, me hacían recordar las noches y madrugadas que pasaba con Alfred recreando varias situaciones e historias de nuestros personajes, divirtiéndonos… y enamorándonos.

.

_"I wish a pair of wings...and visit you everyday...  
flying faster as my thoughts  
just for you..."_

.

**-¡Daddy~… fotos… fotos! –** Ya había terminado de darle su desayuno a Maisie, encontrándome ahora lavando dichos platos… pero en eso escuchaba que ella me llamaba y solicitaba que regresara de nuevo, señalándome el mueble de la sala en donde guardábamos algunas fotos de cuando era más pequeña y de su madre… cuando aun podía disfrutar de su hija.

**- Quieres que te cuente la historia que tuvimos con tu madre… me parece bien –** Curvaba levemente mis labios, secando mis manos y cerrando el lavabo por donde corría agua… cargando a mi princesa de la silla a el sofá para después sacar un álbum de tamaño intermedio, forrado en terciopelo de color mostaza. Al rozar su cubierta con mis dedos recordaba la suavidad de su piel… mientras que su color era muy parecido a sus cabellos… Muchas cosas en aquel libro me recordaban a ella… lo que me hacía sentirme realmente culpable por las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

.

_"I wish us love and passion...  
love and art...love and happiness...  
that's all I want for us..."_

.

Con cada vuelta a la página, más recuerdos y fotografías se hacían presentes. En su mayoría eran recuerdos muy alegres y de los cuales podía contarle a mi niña. El álbum también contenía algunos recortes importantes, anuncios, otras imágenes de un anuario, del trabajo en donde realizamos nuestras prácticas e incluso contenía un par de poemas que ella misma había recortado y compartido conmigo para que alguna vez, si volvía a comunicarme con Alfred, pudiera dedicárselos.

Así es… Ella tenía completo conocimiento de mi situación con Alfred y me apoyaba enteramente; hasta le emocionaba la idea de un amor a distancia… que por medio de escritos y poemas se fuera fortaleciendo… y enamorándonos.

En eso, me topaba con una fotografía que cubría toda una hoja de aquel álbum, en donde varios compañeros y yo nos graduábamos de aquella academia, muy bien uniformados, firmes, satisfechos con nuestros esfuerzos y felices de haber alcanzado aquella meta luego de cuatro años encerrados en aquel lugar… alejados de nuestras familia, civilización y hasta de los medios de comunicación actuales. Para entrar a ese lugar se requería de mucha dureza y valentía, es por eso que aun no comprendía el por qué Anny se encontraba en ese lugar… Así es, en esa foto, aparte de nosotros, ella también estaba ahí, entregando los diplomas y algunos reconocimientos a varios cadetes destacados… uno de ellos era yo, que justamente me encontraba al lado de ella que me abrazaba entusiasmada, orgullosa y de medio lado luego del mérito recibido.

Para quienes no la conocían ella era seria y estricta, destacada en sus estudios que la posicionaban en un alto rango dentro de la jerarquía militar… Pero yo era uno de los pocos que conocía verdaderamente a esa joven… de alma sensible, llena de un espíritu de bondad y justicia…

Por mi parte, fui obligado por mis hermanos para enlistarme en las fuerzas militares de mi país… Si bien sería sólo por cuatro años, estaría alejado de todo lo que me gustaba, de una vida más relajada en mi hogar y con ciertas comodidades que en ese campamento militar no existían, incluso eran prohibidas. Al principio no había sido tan fácil conocernos… Empezando con que ella estaba en otra unidad diferente a la mía…

Fue hasta el inicio del segundo semestre, en un día lluvioso y fangoso, que la conocí… En el área de obstáculos al aire libre, dónde me había quedado para terminar algunos ejercicios que me habían impuesto al incumplir por un maldito y mísero minuto con los ejercicios reglamentarios de esa mañana, además de meterme en líos al defenderme de un brabucón que se reía de mi ineficiencia a la hora de realizar los ejercicios físicos.

Estaba cansado, empapado y lleno de lodo, me faltaba muy poco para poder terminar y fue en esos momentos en que aquel mismo compañero, llamado Davis, junto con dos de sus "cómplices" llegaron a molestarme… riéndose, burlándose y llamándome poco hombre para ese tipo de ejercicios… Suspiraba, me daba igual lo que ellos opinaran, y simplemente trataba de ignorarlos _"Si supieran además que no era por mi propia voluntad que estaba ahí…" _

De igual manera se molestaron al intentar ignorarlos, cayendo esos idiotas sobre mí, comenzando a propinarme varios golpes por diferentes partes del cuerpo como si yo fuera un saco de patatas. Era una injusta pelea de tres contra uno… aun así no les fue fácil ya que también devolvía algunos golpes a diestra y siniestra, encontrando espacios por dónde atacarlos a pesar de encontrarme tremendamente cansado. Pero en eso, aun entre la lluvia y fango de aquel campo, unas lustrosas botas acompañadas de un uniforme nítido con algunas insignias sobre el pecho, se presentaba ante nosotros una imponente figura femenina.

Gosh… aun no puedo olvidar mi asombro al ver cómo de una patada me sacaba a uno de esos malditos de encima, y cuando trató de ponérsele al frente a Anny simplemente se quedó estático al igual que los demás que aun estaban conmigo en el fango. Su voz era profunda, seria y firme… amenazadora e incluso sembraba temor en mis adversarios, que luego de ser advertidos y reprendidos se alejaban del lugar como cachorros asustadizos…

**- Arthur Kirkland… ¿Verdad? ¿Se encuentra bien? –** A pesar de la lluvia que caía y el fango que aun cubría mi cuerpo, Anny Johns, amablemente me tendía su mano para poderme levantar, con una expresión más tranquila y una leve sonrisa sobre sus labios. No recordaba que antes me la hubieran presentado o mencionado, pero ella si sabía de mi, aparentemente por las altas notas que sacaba en mis materias teóricas y mis estudios en literatura.

A partir de ese momento, ella solicitó mi traslado a su unidad, donde también entrenaba a varios cadetes principiantes, pero su enfoque era especialmente en las estrategias militares, claro, sin dejar de fuera el entrenamiento físico que era importante también… Así fue que comenzamos a tener más comunicación y acercamientos con Anny, llegando a formarse una peculiar amistad que me hacía ilusionar levemente, y más al encontrar varias similitudes entre ella y Alfred… Empezando con su carácter un tanto molesto y al cual no podía apelar ya que siempre me ponía de escudo su alto rango y que debía respetarla… A parte de su interior, sus ojos eran de un tono muy parecido al de Jones… color cielo… sus cabellos dorados, su sonrisa radiante que dejaba conocer cuando estábamos a solas y le contaba sobre las historias o relatos que creábamos con Alfred, casi podría decir que era él en su versión femenina…

Fue hasta en ese momento que me daba cuenta que Maisie se había quedado dormida sobre mi regazo, acariciando levemente una foto en donde estaba ella en brazos de su sonriente madre cuando apenas estaba recién nacida… La extrañaba, ese apoyo y ánimos que siempre me daba, sus guías, e incluso sus regaños cuando hacía algo mal o no rendía como ella esperaba… Era una gran amiga para mí, pero definitivamente nunca remplazaría el gran amor y cariño que le tenía y que aun sigo teniendo hacia Alfred…

.

.

_"…Because you're all I want... nothing else matters..._

_Our paths...our destiny...our fate... I love all of them…_

_My precious heart..."_

.

.

Una semana más había pasado, claro… Recordándome de enviar el correspondiente saludo al cumpleañero… Era algo sencillo y corto, debo admitirlo, pero a pesar de eso y de que volvía a aparecerme ese mensaje de "_visto: julio 4, 18:11"_ ¡No me respondía! Por lo menos con un _"Gracias"_ me hubiera conformado…. ¿Qué se creía ese ingrato? Aggh… Era frustrante…

No…

La realidad era que me encontraba algo desesperado por no recibir noticias suyas… en verdad estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

Durante esa semana, extrañé aquellos sueños en donde Alfred se presentaba, brindándome compañía y cierto inexplicable calor a mis noches solitarias… aun que después de esos sueños me quedaba con un fuerte acongojo sobre mi pecho que llegaba a quitarme un poco de tranquilidad y horas de sueño. Fue hasta esa noche, luego de haber acostado a Maisie en su cuna y estar acomodado leyendo el periódico en la sala de estar, que Alfred volvió a hacer acto de presencia…

**- No me habías comentado que tenías una hija… -** Su profunda y sombría voz llegó a mis oídos a la vez que todas las luces, e incluso la chimenea, se apagaban por completo… dejando sólo una sensación fría y oscura que llenaba por completo la habitación, haciéndome levantar la vista de inmediato y encontrándome de lleno con la habitación congelada en hielo, entre tonos oscuros y azules… mientras ciertos escalofríos recorrían mi piel desde mis piernas hasta la cabeza. **– ¿Por qué? ¿A caso ya no me amas? –**

Sus palabras dolían, y en mecanismo de defensa recordaba esas dos semanas en las que no había recibido respuesta suya, colocándome inmediatamente de pie, a la defensiva y en busca de la presencia de Alfred en ese lugar. **- Cómo te atreves a preguntarme algo así, cuando tú eres el que me ignora y desaparece sin dejar… -** Mi cuerpo se petrificó al igual que mi boca… ya no podía continuar reclamándole a aquella mirada seria y fría que tenía a escasos centímetros de mí, luego de haberme girado…

Tragaba grueso al ver ese espectral rostro…

Sin brillo ni emociones…

**- ¿A caso no te parece familiar esta situación… Arthur? **

* * *

Se pondrá algo fea la situación en el próximo capítulo… Primero, por el mensaje de cumpleaños… Adivinen quien lo leyó :S Y luego con este fantasmagórico Alfred que se ha enterado que Arthur le fue infiel… T_T No lo juzguen (aun…), tiene sus razones en verdad.

Con respecto a este capítulo, Arthur fue confinado en una academia militar A LA FUERZA por sus hermanos… Ya sabemos cómo son los hermanos mayores de Kirkland… para que tener enemigos si tienes hermanos como ellos D:

Bien, he leído y visto en películas que la milicia es bastante sacrificada, dura y exigente… y a pesar de tener algunos días de descanso para sus cadetes, cierta persona usó sus influencias para que el conejo quedara encerrado ahí por cuatro años… (Spoiler!)

¿Qué les pareció Anny Johns? Si, su apellido tiene mucha similitud con el de Alfred… y algo así es. Es mi rara caracterización de Fem!America además de una mezcla de sus 1P y 2P que la mayoría conocemos… Tampoco la odien… no fue su culpa de que todo aquello pasara…

Bueno… creo que es todo por ahora… Muchas gracias a las lectoras que me han dado sus favs, reviews y follows… son realmente geniales al darle su apoyo y cariño a este fic TwT. Nos vemos en una próxima y que tengan un buen inicio de semana :D

Saludos…

PD: Todos los comentarios, críticas y suposiciones son bien recibidas :)

Gracias de antemano por tomarse su tiempo.


End file.
